Starbucks Love
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are regular girls trying to get through their junior year and their job at the mall. they think their lives are perfect, until they meet the guys of their dreams. OOCness couldn't be helped, sorry. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Sand: Hey ya'll, here's my new story …. It's going to be a Naruto/Hinata story but it's based on a RP game/story me and Sora have for Kajitsu (Naruto's mom, we made her up) and Arashi (a.k.a the fourth, Naruto's father … in our minds). Everyone in this story, at least the main characters, are 16-17, unless I say otherwise. That means their in their Junior year of high school. This first chapter will be sort of introductory, it'll only have Hinata, maybe one or two of the other girls, and probably Naruto. At the end of the chapter I'm going to give you a list of possible pairing, other than Naruto/Hinata, for you to vote on, and sooo, please, please vote otherwise, I won't know what pairings, other than Naruto/Hinata, to do.

Naruto: Are you EVER going to get on with the chapter?? .

Sand: Yes, Naru-nii-chan I am. Hina-chan can you do the disclaimer for me. Oh and Hinata works at a mall in the Starbucks/Barnes & Noble. And I don't drink coffee, and I've never gotten anything from Starbucks beside hot chocolate so if someone could tell me some of the things they sell it would be very helpful.

Hinata: O-of course, Sand-chan owns nothing but the plot.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hinata Hyuuga sighed as she tied her green Starbucks apron tightly around her waist and pulled her mid-back length dark purple hair into a low ponytail. She sighed again, working a double shift on a Saturday was not her idea of a relaxing weekend.

'Erg why couldn't Mack get Sakura or Ino to work today.' she thought with a light groan as she walked out of the employee's locker room and into the Barnes & Noble.

"Bout time you got out here, Hinata." Mack, the manager called.

"Well not everybody is perky about working a double on a Saturday!" She said as she walked behind the Starbucks counter, Mack laughed and stared to take the chairs off the tops of the tables.

"Have some coffee and you'll be ready for anything." he retorted, Hinata giggled and rolled her eye, but she did get herself a vanilla cappuccino. Rubbing the bridge of her nose as she started up some of the machines.

"Maaaaan, this is going to be a looooooong day." she murmured with a sigh when she saw a mother and her screaming son heading towards the Starbucks part of the store.

1few hours later1

"Hey last customer of the day." Mack said nodding toward the blonde boy who was walking towards the Starbucks.

"Hi welcome to Starbucks, how can I help you?" Hinata asked cheerfully, well has cheerfully as she could.

"Yeah I'll have a large coffee." He answered, smiling at her lightly, his blue eyes sparkling, Hinata tried not to get lost in them.

"Is that all?" she asked as she started to ring it up, he nodded.

"Ok one moment." she said as she turned away from the counter to start making his coffee.

"Ok here you go that'll be 3.50." she said as she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks." he said nodding slightly passing her the money.

"Thank you and come again." Hinata said, again the blonde boy nodded and turned and walked back out into the mall.

"So can't wait to tell the girls." she whispered, placing her elbow on the counter and her chin in her hand.

"Well if your done watching him walk away you can go home, he was our last customer." Mack said smiling knowingly at the younger girl. Hinata blushed ten shades of red swatting at her boss's arm.

"Ugh! I'm outta here, bye Mack see you tomorrow!" she called heading back to the employee locker room to change back into her regular clothes. A grey tank top with a purple broken heart on it, and some low-rise, dark blue jeans.

1at the Hyuuga mansion1

"I'm home!" Hinata called as she walked through the front door, silence greeted her, "I guess Father and Hanabi haven't gotten home from the martial arts convention." She sighed and headed upstairs to her room. She groaned lightly and stretched her arms above her head, she ached, especially her feet, she had been pretty much standing all day long. All she wanted to do was take a shower, get in her pajamas and see if her best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, were on. She was in luck, Ino was on when she got on.

**StarbucksQueen has signed on.**

**BlondeBeauty: **Omg! Hey Hina-chan, how was work?

**StarbucksQueen**: I should hurt you and Kura-chan for making me take a DOUBLE shift on a SATURDAY!!!

**AngryCherryBlossom has signed on.**

**BlondeBeauty**: Hey Forehead.

**StarbucksQueen**: Hey Kura-chan.

**AngryCherryBlossom**: Hey Pig! Hey Hina-chan!

**AngryCherryBlossom**: How was work?

**StarbucksQueen**: OMG!!!!

**AngryCherryBlossom**: what?

**BlondeBeauty**: what?

**StarbucksQueen**: I saw the HOTTEST guy today.

**BlondeBeauty**: rele what'd he look like?

**AngryCherryBlossom**: yeah, what's his name?

**StarbucksQueen**: well he had spiky blonde hair, and the most GORGOUS blue eyes I've ever seen, and I don't know his name.

**AngryCherryBlossom**: What! Why not?!

**BlondeBeauty**: Yeah! Why not, he sounds mega hot!

**StarbucksQueen**: well I was trying not to let his mega hotness make me mess up his order, so i didn't ask for his name.

**AngryCherryBlossom**: man that sux, wish I had been there now.

**BlondeBeauty**: yeah me 2, ugh gtg ttyl! Lylas!

**StarbucksQueen**: nite lylas!

**AngryCherryBlossom**: what she said.

**BlondeBeauty has signed off**

**StarbucksQueen**: I gtg 2, I gotta eat, haven't had anything all day, nite lylas!

**AngryCherryBlossom**: bye, lylas nite!

**StarbucksQueen has signed off.**

Hinata signed and walked downstairs to her kitchen, and started to make two grilled cheese sandwiches for herself. When those were down she poured some grape juice, sat down and the long dining table and ate her dinner alone.

1while later1

"Well, no work tomorrow, no school tomorrow, which means ….. Hangin at the mall with Kura-chan and Ino-chan." she whispered as she lay on her back in bed, " and maybe …. Maybe I'll see that boy again." And then, she was asleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: Ok beside Hinata/Naruto the options are:

Sakura/Kiba or Sakura/Sasuke

And

Ino/Shikamaru or Ino/Sasuke

First couples to reach five votes will be the ones I use.

Hinata: Example: if Sakura/Kiba gets five votes before Sakura/Sasuke, then Sand-chan will use Sakura/Kiba.

Naruto: Read, Review and Vote please!

Sand: And Sora …. Your vote doesn't count … sorry sweetie

Naruto: Yeah sorry Imoto yours doesn't count cause you'll chose Sakura/Sasuke cuz your in love with Kiba and that's … well yeah, you can't vote .. Sorry.

Sand: …. Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sand: here's chapter two of Starbucks Love

Hinata: Sand owns nothing but the plot ….. She hopes.

Naruto: Oi! You never said who the couplings were!

Sand: Oh, right, thanks Naru-nii-chan. The couplings are Shikamaru/Ino and Kiba/Sakura, please do not flame me on these couples, I counted the votes, Kiba/Sakura got five votes before Sasuke/Sakura, just like Shikamaru/Ino got five votes before Sasuke/Ino …. Actually I don't think Sasuke/Ino got any votes …. Oh well. Oh I know that Hinata is out of character, but I personally think that if she grew up best friends with Ino and Sakura, like she has in this story, then I think she would act a little more outgoing.

Hinata: here it goes!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hina-chan! Over here!" Hinata turned and looked towards the voice that called her name. It was Sakura waving an arm, Hinata grinned and waved back, as she jogged over.

"Hey! Where's Ino-chan?" She asked glancing around.

"Not here yet. Nice outfit." Sakura said looking the dark haired girl up and down. Hinata was wearing a long sleeved dark purple shirt, which had a light blue butterfly on it, the sleeves covered her hands totally, and she also wore low rise dark blue jeans.

"Thanks, not bad yourself." she replied. Sakura was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt that stopped just above her belly button , the sleeves stopped at the middle of her fingers, and a black jean mini.

"Thanks." The pink haired girl grinned.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late!" Ino cried walking up, the blonde girl was wearing a tan tank top and a pair of dark brown shorts.

"You two ready to shop!" Sakura cheered throwing an arm in the air.

"Yeah!" Ino and Hinata cried, copying the pink haired girls' move.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Ok so we've been to-" Ino was cut off by Sakura and Hinata's groans.

"PLEASE! Don't list the places we've been and list the places we need to go." Sakura groaned.

"Really, let's not plan this, let's just go to whatever store catches our eye." Hinata suggested. The other two nodded and the three girls headed to the second floor to the food court. They each went to a different place and ordered something then snagged a table and split the food.

"So, Hina-chan, what does this 'Oh-so-hot' guy of yours look like again?" Ino asked, snagging one of Sakura's French fries.

"he's not mine, and I told you he's tall, maybe not as tall as Neji-nii-chan, but he's taller than the three of us, and he's got spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, and he's tan, and he's got three black whisker-like tattoos on each of his cheeks and he was wearing -" Sakura cut the girl off.

"Hinata, I know you're an artist, but seriously, knowing exactly what he was wearing is kinda creepy." Ino nodded in agreement and Hinata blushed faintly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 'Big Forehead' Haruno." Sakura's eyebrow twitched at the nickname.

"What do ya want, ya Mutt?" she snarled glaring up at the brunette boy who was standing at the end of their table.

"Saw you and just thought I drop by and say hi." he said smirking at the girl.

"Yeah whatever, good-bye." she said, turning her head away from him.

"Awww, come on don't be like that, Pinky." he said reaching across Ino to snag one of Sakura's Fries. SMACK! Sakura's hand came down on his before it could even reach the fried potatoes sticks.

"Don't call me Pinky, Beans for Brains." she growled.

"OI! Kiba! Let's go!" Hinata's eyes widen at the voice, it was the guy! She looked over Kiba's shoulder and sure enough, it was him.

"It's him!" She hissed to her best friends, as Kiba walked over to him and another boy.

"It's who?" they asked.

"It's the guy from yesterday, over there talking to Kiba and Shikamaru." she whispered, Sakura an Ino looked over.

"Wow, he is pretty hot Hina-chan." Ino said.

"Yeah, to bad he hangs out with Dog-Boy." Sakura grumbled.

"Kura-chan, when are you and Kiba-kun going to stop this ridiculous feud?" Hinata asked.

"When he stops being a pain in my butt, and stops messing with Sasuke-kun." the pink-haired beauty replied as the three girls cleaned up there table. Ino and Hinata rolled their eyes. Sakura would never see anything or anyone other than her Sasuke-kun.

Ino had used to like the dark haired genius, until she told him. Let's just say he hadn't been exactly gentle in rejecting her. He had rejected her for her best friend, which had caused the two not to talk for a few months. It had been the worst six months of Hinata's life. She had been stuck in the middle, it had been horrible, but she didn't want to lose either one of her friends. Then, once Ino got used to the idea of her best friend dating her ex-crush, she had started liking another childhood friend of hers, Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh Hey, Shika hangs out with them!" Ino said happily, before heading over to the three boys.

"Eh? In-Ino!" Hinata cried, trying to stop the blonde.

"Oi! Yamanaka! What're you dong!" Sakura called.

"Come on slowpokes!" Ino cried back, then she turned and jumped on the lazy genius' back.

"Hey, there, Shika-kun!" she yelled in his ear.

"what a drag! What do you want Ino?" He asked, Ino pouted lightly.

"what I can't come say hi to a friend??" she asked, 'sweetly'. he rolled his eyes as Sakura and Hinata joined them, lugging all of their bags, and Ino's.

"Oi! Pig, next time, grab your bags before you go running off." Sakura growled, setting the bags down.

"Yeah! You're not your bag girls." Hinata half whined. Ino grinned at them from Shikamaru's back.

"Awww come on guys don't be such spoilsports." She teased.

"ugh, come on Ino, let's go, I don't want to get any fleas from being around Dog-boy." Sakura groaned.

"What was that Little Miss Billboard Brow." Kiba snarled stepping towards the shorter girl, who glared at him.

"you heard me, you mutt." she replied clenching her fists.

"Ino come on, before they really get at it." Hinata muttered, worriedly.

"Hinata you worry too much, their not really going to do anything to each other." Ino sighed, finally climbing down from Shikamaru's back.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT SASUKE!!" Sakura snarled.

"you heard me." Kiba growled back.

"Take it back, or I'll make you take it back." Sakura sneered pulling her clenched fist ready to start whaling on Kiba. Immediately Ino and Hinata grabbed Sakura's arms.

"Guys! Get off!" She snapped.

"No way! He's so not worth it, come on Sakura." Ino said, trying to calm her best friend.

"Just let it go Kura-chan, be smart ok, ignore him." Hinata whispered.

"Something going on here?" Came a slightly cold voice from behind Kiba and Shikamaru.

"what's it to you if there is Uchiha." Kiba growled turning to face the dark eyed teen.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried gleefully shoving past Kiba to throw her arms around her boyfriends' neck.

"Tch, getting into trouble again, Sakura." he muttered, she blushed lightly. And after a few moments of him not hugging her back she slowly let him go.

"S-so, um, wh-what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"It's a mall, what do you think I'm doing here?" He asked rolling his eyes, with a slight sneer .

"O-oh right, stupid me." Sakura muttered, blushing. He just rolled his eyes, turned and walked away, without a backward glance.

"Wow, Haruno some caring boyfriend you've got there." Kiba said smirking.

"Shut up, Inuzuka." Sakura answered glaring daggers at the brunette boy. Kiba opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by another voice.

"Hey! Don't I know you?!" They turned and looked at the blonde boy who was looking at Hinata, the dark girl blushed.

"ye-yeah, um, I was working at-" he cut her off.

"At the Starbucks yesterday, yeah! I knew I recognized that cute face from somewhere." He said cheerfully, grinning at her. Hinata blushed while Sakura and Ino smiled and at her and nudged her sides.

"Introduce yourself." Ino hissed.

"Yeah, come on." Sakura whispered.

"ah, um, th-thank you, I'm Hinata … Hinata Hyuuga." She said smiling lightly, blushing faintly, holding out her hand or a handshake.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." He replied taking her hand and kissing the back of it, a small smirk on his face.

"Come on Romeo let's go." Kiba laughed dragging him and Shikamaru off.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Sakura you really shouldn't let Sasuke treat you like that." Hinata whispered as the three girls entered the Barnes & Nobles/ Starbucks that they worked at.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hinata." Sakura muttered heading over to the Starbucks.

"Sakura he completely made you look like a fool in front of all of us." Ino cried.

"Whatever, he's just not affectionate in public." Sakura replied getting in line.

"not affectionate! Sakura he didn't even return your hug, and he talked down to you like you were beneath him or something!" Ino cried.

"Would you just drop it!" Sakura snapped.

"No I won't you're my friend, I don't like seeing you treated like that!" Ino snapped back.

"you just don't know how to let stuff go do you! Just leave it alone!" Sakura cried tearfully, neither girl noticed people turning to look at them.

"Gu-guys, stop, please." Hinata said, neither heard her.

"What's your problem! I'm trying to be a friend-" Sakura cut Ino off.

"Well, what if I don't want you to be!!" Hinata and Ino stared at her in surprise.

"Fine …. I see I'm wasting my breath, I'll just go." Ino snarled, she brushed past Hinata.

"I-Ino-chan, wa-wait, I'm sure Sakura-chan didn't mean it." Hinata murmured.

"Oh, I meant it alright, I'm out of here." With that Sakura turned, grabbed her bags and stormed out of the store.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sand: well, that shopping trip didn't go very well.

Sakura: I thought this was a Hinata/Naruto fic.

Sand: it is but it's not going to solely focus on them…… but hopefully it doesn't solely focus on Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba or Ino/Shikamaru .. I want it to be a sort of even amount of all three couplings …. Please tell me if I focus on one couple too much.

Naruto: don't worry I'm sure they will.

Sand: some chapters are going to be solely about Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba, some are solely going to be about Ino/Shikamaru and some are going to solely be about Hinata/Naruto, and even others are going to have a little of all three.

Sakura: read and review … please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Sand: hey I'm back with the next chapter of Starbucks Love.

Sakura: chapter 3

Ino: hopefully things get better

Hinata: Sand-chan owns noting but the plot …. We hope… So don't sue, all you'll get is a headache and some time in an insane asylum.

Sand: Enjoy!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura sighed as she stepped into her house, she hadn't meant to snap at Ino but she just didn't want to hear her and Hinata's worries. Sakura was the tough one she could handle a little neglect, she got worst than that at home. She took of her shoes and headed to her room with her bags. Instead of immediately putting her stuff away, like she always did she set her bags down and plopped face down on her bed.

'He's not always like that, really he's not.' she thought to herself trying to justify her boyfriends' actions.

'At least he wasn't always like this.' she continued, slowly drifting off to sleep.

3Dream/Flashback3

"Sakura-chan, I got you something." Sakura turned to look at her boyfriend of six months. The two of them were sitting underneath a tree in the school yard. They had been studying, but now they were just sitting there talking. Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's lap leaning against him.

"But … our anniversary isn't for another week!" she exclaimed thinking of how she hadn't gotten his present yet.

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see how you'd react to what I got you." he whispered in her ear, she giggled as he pulled a small box out of his book bag and handed it to her. She couldn't stop smiling as she untied the ribbon on it. With a gasp she turned to stare at Sasuke in amazement. Inside the box was a silver chain necklace with a teardrop diamond dangling from it.

"Sa-Sasuke, it's beautiful!" she cried, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I saw and thought you'd like it." he chuckled, pleased with her reaction. She giggled slightly and held her hair out of the way so he could put it on her.

"I love it, thank you." she whispered turning to give him a kiss.

3End Dream/Flashback3

Sakura awoke with a start, sitting up quickly trying to figure out what had woken her. Then she heard the knocking on the door.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke just called, he was wondering where you were, you were supposed to meet him." It was her mom.

"Oh, yeah." quickly she got up and fixed her clothes and hair, made sure she looked ok, then she ran out of the house, towards Sasuke's apartment.

"Sorry Sasuke, I fell asleep, I guess Ino and Hinata tired me out more than I thought they did." she smiled sweetly once he opened the door. He glared at her, then stepped aside letting her enter. Her smile faltered under his glare and she quickly entered and slipped off her shoes.

"Saw you were hanging out with Inuzuka today." Sasuke sneered.

"if by hanging out you mean wanting to bash his face in then yeah sure we were." Sakura rolled her eyes. Suddenly Sasuke's hand came out of no where and backhanded her, she fell to the floor.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled pining her down to the floor.

"I'M NOT LYING!" she screamed twisting around trying to break his hold. She sobbed as he continued to hit her.

"SASUKE STOP! PLEASE STOP!" She screamed, but he wouldn't. one more hit and he climbed off of her and walked towards the window.

"Get out." he hissed, she whimpered slightly carefully climbing to her feet, to make sure nothing was broken.

"Sa-Sasuke." she murmured.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, she jumped and darted towards the door, she barely had her shoes on and was out the door before a glass hit the doorway and broke.

Sobbing she ran down the street, but not towards her house. She stopped when she reached a dark grey house. She hesitated for a second and then started to pound on the front door. She heard an annoyed voice yell from inside the house, but she continued to pound. Finally the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed, pajama-clad Kiba Inuzuka.

"Who the he- Sakura?! What the hell happened to you!?" He cried staring at her shock.

"Sasuke … H-he hi-hit me." She sobbed, Kiba growled.

"Get in here." he muttered pulling, gently, into the house.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

3Earlier that same day3

Hinata sighed as she watched her two best friends' storm away from each other in opposite directions. She stayed in line, got her self a vanilla cappuccino, and left the Barnes and Noble. She set her bags down next to a bench, plopped down on the bench. She opened her drink and took a sip before rubbing her forehead.

"those two could possibly be more trouble than their worth." She muttered.

"I don't think you really mean that." she jumped slightly at the voice, careful not to spill her drink on herself and glanced around.

"N-Naruto-san … You scared me." She said staring at him in surprise.

"Sorry." he chuckled before joining her.

"It's ok." she answered.

"So, what, my dear Juliet, has put a frown on your lovely face?" he asked, he sounded like he was joking but she saw the serious look in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Sakura and Ino, they were fighting about how Sasuke treats Sakura. Me and Ino don't like it, but Sakura … she just won't listen!" Hinata cried, tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

"Then maybe you should let it go, and let her make her own choices." he said, she turned to him to argue.

"Wait, hear me out. Sasuke is a… um… Jerk, he's going to hurt her, we all know it, so maybe, you should let it go, and when he does hurt her, be there fro her, to comfort her, not to say 'I told you so' or anything like that." he said, she stared at him in surprise.

"that's … really good advice, thank you." She smiled, and he grinned at her.

"Hey, you wanna go out for some Ramen?" he asked, she blinked, and slowly nodded.

"Well then, My Dear Juliet, let's go." he said standing up, reaching out for her hand.

"Lead the way, Dear Romeo." Hinata replied giggling, her face red, she took his hand, then grabbed her bags and followed him out of the mall.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

3With Ino3

Ino growled and continued down the sidewalk towards the subway station, she was so angry at Sakura, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to talk to her again. She couldn't believe Sakura would get mad at her for being concerned. Sometimes Sakura just got angry for no reason. She was always in trouble when they were kids. She was always getting into fights, and getting suspended from school. The principal never would expel her.

Then, around 7th grade, Sakura started to get better. Sure she still got into fights occasionally but not as many as she used to. Ino thought it was all because that was around the time Kiba had moved to town, and had started a rivalry with the pink haired girl, and it had given her something to channel her attitude towards. Ino felt herself calming down, and knew she was angry at Sakura anymore.

"Oh, Sakura, I think you have got to be the biggest pain in my a-"

"that's not language a lady should use is it, Ino." Ino turned and saw a smirking Shikamaru Nara.

"Oh good, they sent a bag boy, here." Ino said holding her bags out to him.

"What a drag!" he groaned, taking the bags from her. She smiled at him, giggling; he rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"You are such a troublesome girl." He murmured as they walked side by side.

"Yes, but that's why you like me." She answered cheekily. He chuckled once more as she took his hand in hers and started to chatter Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes but listen to her anyways.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sand: there ya go.

Sakura: please

Ino: read and review

Hinata: Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Sand: Ok, here's Chapter 4

Sakura: yeah!

Ino: why are you saying 'Yeah!' you got the crap beat outta you!

Hinata: Sand owns nothing but the plot. Read and enjoy.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Hinata giggled as she and Naruto sat in a little Ramen bar. She had fun with him, she liked hanging out with him, it was just and added bonus that he was hot. She knew she had to be heading home soon, she had a curfew, and if she missed it her father would be furious.

"Naruto-san, thanks, ya know, for everything. I had fun." She whispered, he grinned.

"No problem, Hinata-chan, it was fun, we should do it again sometime." he said.

"Yeah! Here, I'll give you my cell phone number, and you give me yours." she said digging in her pocket for her cell phone; he pulled his out as well. They took turns taking each others picture, then traded phones, typed in their phone numbers and returned the cell phone to its owner.

"Soo, I guess I'll see you around sometime?" Naruto muttered, smiling lightly.

"Absolutely." Hinata giggled. Slowly Naruto leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Later, My Darling Juliet." He said as she giggled.

"Good Night, My Sweet Romeo." he smirked. Hinata smiled as once again she watched him walk away.

"I think I'm in love." She laughed, as she turned and headed down the street to her house.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

'She is definitely the girl for me.' Naruto thought as he opened the door to his empty apartment.

"I'm home!" He called 'cheerfully' into the dark hallway, then sighed knowing no one would ever answer the call. He kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his jacket, and dropped it on the floor. He started making some Ramen in the kitchen then headed down to his bedroom to put on some pajamas.

'Wonder what'd it be like if Hinata-chan was the one to welcome me home.' he thought, then he blushed and shook his head, he had just met the girl! He was broken out of his thoughts by a small growl. He glanced down at his feet and saw his orange-red colored kitten.

"Eh?? Did ya miss me Kyuubi?" he asked, in response the kitten bite his ankle.

"OOOWWW!!! Ya mangy cat." he snarled nudging the kitten out of his way with his foot. Then he headed back down to the kitchen to eat his Ramen and feed Kyuubi.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Good Night Shikamaru." Ino smiled.

"Night Ino." he muttered, handing her, her bags.

"Thanks for helping me, Shika." She said taking them.

"You would have yelled at me, and probably would have hit me if I hadn't." he answered, Ino pouted slightly. She didn't want him to do stuff because she would have yelled at him or hit him if he hadn't; she wanted him to do stuff because he wanted too! She sighed and smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shika-kun." She said, then quickly before he knew what she was doing, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then before he could react she was shutting the front door of her house.

"Man, that is one troublesome girl." ?he muttered as he entered his own house.

"And who would you be talking about?" His father asked smirking down at him.

"What a drag, no one." he answered, rolling his eyes as he took off his shoes.

"You couldn't possibly be referring to the Yamanaka girl could you?" once again his dad was smirking. Shikamaru ignored him and headed upstairs to his room. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it over his shoulder into his hamper. Suddenly he heard tapping on his window, he glanced over and saw Ino leaning out of her window, tapping on his.

"What's up?" He asked, opening his window leaning out towards the pale blonde girl.

"I don't know, I just wanted to talk a bit, I guess." she answered nervously, Shikamaru smirked, it was very rare that Ino was nervous.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing, never mind. Good night Shikamaru." she said pulling back into her room. Shikamaru's hand shot out and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her head back out the window towards him. She opened her mouth to yell at him, but the words never got to leave her mouth, because his mouth was smashed into hers.

"Good night, Ino." he murmured pulling away back into his room

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"Sakura, why do you stay with him?" Kiba asked as he pulled the first aid kit out of a kitchen cabinet.

"Because I thought I loved him." she answered.

"Loved? As in past tense?" he asked, she nodded.

"I can deal with a lot of things from him, bu-but not this, … not this." her sentence ended in whisper as she started to cry once more. Kiba stared at her for a minute, he had no idea what to do, and he wasn't good at the whole comforting thing.

"Here, you're gonna have to help me with this, I'm not good a bandaging people up, so you tell me what to use, and I'll fix you up. Then I'll make you something to eat, and if you want you can crash here for the night." he murmured, dragging another kitchen chair around the table so it was sitting in front of hers, she nodded.

"Wh-why are you being so nice to me?" she asked as she picked out what he needed to bandage her up.

"This isn't first time I've had to do this." he answered, her head tilted to the side, to let him get more access to the left side her face.

"Thank you, for all of this." she whispered a little while later, as he set a plate of food in front of her.

"Don't mention it." he answered sitting across from her.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kiba ran a hand through his hair. He had finally gotten Sakura calm enough to go to sleep. After they had eaten dinner Sakura had broke down again. It took him almost an hour to calm her. He wanted to kill Sasuke for breaking her so badly. It had surprised him that she had come to him, and let him touch her, after Sasuke had used her face for a punching bag. Whenever Hana's old boyfriend would beat her, she wouldn't let any guy touch her, not even her own little brother.

_"I'm scared, Kiba, I'm scared he'll kill me next time I see him."_ those had been the last words Sakura had whispered before she had fallen asleep. He groaned lightly and ran his hand through his hair once more, how was it that he always ended up in a position like this. He always ended up comforting a broken girl, and Sakura was the newest girl he had to comfort.

"Why her?" he murmured.

"Good night, Sakura." he murmured leaning over her and kissing her forehead lightly. She murmured in her sleep, but didn't wake up. He smiled faintly, then headed upstairs to his room, to go to sleep himself.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sand: thanks guys!

Sakura: Read and review.

Ino: please and thank you!

Hinata: more to come soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sand: hey here's chapter 5

Sakura: hopefully nothing too bad happens to us

Ino: Eh, I'm not too worried.

Hinata: Sand-chan owns nothing but the plot (so she says) so please, don't try anything legal …… as she won't understand anything you say.

Sand: Yeah, to me you'll sound like Charlie Brown's teacher. 5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Hinata smiled as she packed her school bag on Monday. She couldn't wait to get to school; she wanted to see 'her Romeo'. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing his smiling face. She got butterflies just thinking about it. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear her doorbell.

"Hey Ino, I'll be ready in a minute." She said as she answered the door and saw only Ino. She turned and walked into the living room to grab her bag and her lunch.

"Ok." the blonde girl stepped in the house a wide smile lighting up her pretty face.

"Ok, let's go!" Hinata said as she walked back out into the entrance hall. Soon the girls came up to the school gates, Ino stopped in shock as she saw something she thought she'd never see.

"What's up Ino?" Hinata asked turning to look at her.

"I-is that SAKURA with KIBA!!" She cried pointing over to where Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto hung out, Hinata turned to look. Sure enough, Sakura was standing there with there group laughing. Then both girls noticed Sakura's bandaged face, they ran over.

"Sakura-chan, what happened?" Hinata cried.

"Who did this to you, I'll kill them!" Ino declared furious. Sakura blinked in surprise and stared her two best friends, and then she sighed. She glanced at Kiba, nervous about if she should tell them or not, she hadn't told the boys yet, besides Kiba of course. He smiled at her faintly and nodded, she tried to smile but it failed, and turned back to Hinata and Ino.

"Sa-Sasuke got mad at me ….. Because he saw me hanging out with Kiba … and … he… And he… Did this." she whispered. They stared at her in shock or a second then Ino exploded.

"HE WHAT!!! I'LL KILL HIM!!! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL HIM!!! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!!" She roared all fired up and ready to hunt the Uchiha down and hand his butt to him on a silver platter.

"I-Ino … No … please." Sakura whispered, Ino looked at Sakura for a minute then nodded slowly. Suddenly they heard a sniffle, they turned to look at Hinata, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, no Hinata! No tears! No crying for me you hear!" Sakura said pulling the dark haired girl into a hug.

"How could he do that to you! He said he loved you!" She cried, her friends realized that not only were her tears, tears of sadness, but also tears of anger.

"He said a lot of things he didn't mean, Hina-chan, and a lot of things he did." Sakura whispered.

"Hey! Boys are Whatever, Friends are Forever, yeah!?" Ino cried.

"Yeah!" the other two laughed.

"I wonder if we should take offense to that." Shikamaru murmured, Naruto chuckled and shook his head, Kiba just smirked.

"No only Dog-boy." Sakura said teasingly, Kiba's smirk widened.

"Eh, whatever you say Pinky, whatever you say." Sakura blinked and smiled.

"Whatever I say, huh? Well, then, entertain me, Dance Dog-boy Dance!" She grinned, Kiba stared at her then rolled his eyes.

"Billboard Brow." he murmured staring at her from half-closed eyes.

"What was that." she growled.

"You heard me." he teased heading towards the school.

"Hey get back here!" She cried chasing after him, Shikamaru and Ino followed chuckling quietly.

"So, My Sweet Juliet, how was your night?" Naruto asked smiling down at the smaller girl.

"It was fine, Darling Romeo, how was your's?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I couldn't sleep wink." he answered.

"Oh? And why is that?" she asked smiling as they entered the school.

"My dream was haunted by a beautiful vision." he murmured, the truth was Kyuubi kept him up half the night, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Oh really?" she blinked at him in confusion.

"Yes, you wanna know what that vision of loveliness was?" he asked, as they stopped at her locker, their friends long gone, and long forgotten.

"Um, su-sure." he grinned.

"It was-" Naruto was cut off by the bell, his face fell, and he pouted.

"W-we had b-better g-go." Hinata said slipping back into her old way of stuttering. He smiled and nodded.

"Later, My Beautiful Juliet." He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Bye, Fair Romeo." she answered before darting down the hall towards her class. He chuckled and headed to his own class.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"So, Naruto, what's up with you and the Hyuuga girl?" Kiba asked, as the three boys hung out on the school roof. Shikamaru was out like a light, leaving them instructions to wake him when the bell rang, it was the only class he had with Ino.

"What's it to you?" Naruto replied trying to catch up on his lost sleep.

"Nothing, I just want to know" the other boy replied glancing over at his friend.

"It's …. different." Naruto murmured.

"Different? Different from what? You haven't had a girlfriend since …. Since …. Huh, you've never had a girlfriend." Kiba said scratching his chin lightly.

"I HAVE TOO!" Naruto shouted sitting up quickly.

"Oh really … who?" Kiba asked smirking.

"We-well, th-there was that girl!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That ….. Girl?" Kiba said slowly.

"Ye-yeah th-that girl in 6th grade." Naruto said nodding his head firmly. Kiba just looked at him and laughed.

"Shut up." Naruto growled, which caused Kiba to laugh harder.

"So, what's up with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked, Kiba froze.

"She came to me last night, all beat up and crying." Kiba said lowly, Naruto watched him.

"So, what'd you do?" They glanced over at Shikamaru, they hadn't realized he was awake.

"Took care of her, talked to her, and let her stay the night, cuz she didn't want to go home." Kiba murmured staring off into space, Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged a look.

"Why'd you help her, I thought you hated her?" Shikamaru asked glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Because, she reminded me of my sister, because I hate Uchiha, and because ….." he trailed off quietly once more.

"You love her." Naruto whispered staring at him.

"Yeah."

"Since when?" Shikamaru asked.

"The day I first laid eyes on her." Naruto and Shikamaru nodded once. Then, before they could talk about it more, the bell for gym rang.

"Can't we just stay up here and sleep." Naruto whined.

"Don't you wanna see 'your Juliet'?" Kiba asked teasingly as he and Shikamaru stood up. Naruto jumped up and raced down the stairs, Kiba and Shikamaru just followed him slowly.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Ok, who here also hates gym?" Ino asked as she, Sakura, and Hinata stepped into the gym from the locker room. They stared at her blankly, as Hinata tugged on the hem of her shorts, they were to short for her taste. Their gym uniforms, for the girls, were a dark blue cotton t-shirt, or tank top. with black short jogging shorts. The boys was a dark cotton t-shirt, or wife beater, with black shorts.

"Ino, you're such a girly-girl." Sakura snickered, Ino glared at her, then noticed someone.

"SHIKA!" she shouted running over and jumping on the boys' back.

"Tch, Ino." he said, rolling his eyes, as Hinata and Sakura came up.

"Jeez, for someone who hates gym you sure do run fast when you see Shikamaru-san." Hinata said.

"Hina-chan!" Ino cried blushing as she slid off of Shikamaru's back.

"Eh, doesn't matter how fast she runs, we all know I could beat her." Sakura said smirking at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, but we all know how many guys you can pick up after you run your daily five miles in the morning, absolutely none." Ino smirked, Sakura glared and slightly pouted.

"Sakura … it's Sasuke, he's coming this way and he looks angry." Hinata whispered, Sakura tensed her eyes wide with fear. He wouldn't do anything in the middle of a crowded gym, would he? Kiba shifted slightly so he was in front of her.

"Calm down, Pinky." he muttered, she whimpered. He felt her hand curl into the fabric of his shirt from behind. Naruto and Shikamaru stood on either side of her and Ino and Hinata brought up the rear. Then her words form the night before floated into his heard. _I'm afraid, Kiba, I'm afraid the next time I see him he's going to kill me._

"What are you doing near my girl, Inuzuka?" Sasuke sneered.

"Hanging out with a friend, last time I checked Sakura was still allowed to hang out with friends or have you completely took control of her life?" Kiba responded.

"Watch your mouth, Dog. It'll get you in trouble." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm not scared of you if that's what you're implying." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Tch, whatever, let's go Sakura." he said turning away. Sakura whimpered faintly but didn't move.

"I said Let's Go Sakura!" He snarled facing her. She flinched, and Kiba feared she would go with him, he wouldn't be able to bear it if she did.

"No." she whispered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said no, I'm not going with you. We're though, don't come near me again." Sakura said, glaring at him.

"You'll regret this," he snapped, then he turned and started to walk away.

"Sasuke!" she called the others stared at her thinking she was changing her mind, he turned back.

"Take this with you!" she called, she unclasped the necklace he had given to her and threw it at him, he caught it and glared at her.

"I thought you were going to go with him for a minute there, Kura-chan." Hinata whispered.

"You don't have to worry about that Hina-chan!" Sakura smiled at her.

"Pinky, sometimes I wonder if you're more trouble than you're worth." Kiba muttered as they started to walk again, Sakura just grinned at him.

5outside in gym5

"God would he quit staring!" Sakura growled as they walked around the track a little while later. They had a free period in gym out side, so they decided to walk.

"Ignore him." Ino said.

"I have, but it doesn't stop him." the pink haired girl snarled, Kiba chuckled quietly, she looked cute when she was angry, he had always thought that.

"Oi! Would you stop staring at me!" She yelled turning to face Sasuke, who had been following them around the track.

"Make me." he replied.

"Don't tempt me." she muttered lowly, Ino and Hinata giggled.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke growled marching over to Sakura, Ino and Hinata stood shoulder to shoulder with her.

"Keep outta this." he snapped shoving Hinata to the side. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto moved to Sasuke to hit him, but Sakura got there first. Sasuke didn't even realize she was in front of him until he was sliding across the ground.

"Don't mess with my friends." she snarled, her emerald green eyes flashing dangerously.

"What is going on here!" their Gym teacher asked.

"Nothing Sensei." they answered, before they turned and left Sasuke lying on the ground staring after them.

"That was some hit Kura-chan." Hinata whispered.

"It felt good …really good." Sakura grinned.

"Oh, please don't tell us you're turning back into a juvenile delinquent." Ino groaned, Sakura giggled.

"No, it just felt good." She answered.

"Sooo, who has to work tonight?" Ino asked.

"All three of us." Hinata answered.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Oh, _**Juliet**_, you're _**darling Romeo**_ is here." Sakura called teasingly, as the trio entered the Barnes and nobles from the employee's room.

"Shut up!" Hinata hissed as she and Sakura headed to set up the tables, and Ino headed over to the counter.

"Awww you're blushing, that's sooo, cute." Ino laughed as the boys headed over.

"Good Afternoon, Sweet Juliet." Naruto smirked, kissing Hinata's hand, she turned redder.

"Afternoon, Dear Romeo." she replied.

"Oi! Hinata, less flirting, more working!" Mack, their boss, called. Again Hinata blushed.

"I-I had better go." Hinata murmured, Naruto smirked again and nodded.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sand: ok, not the greatest ending, but what can I say, my brain isn't working that well with endings right now.

Sakura: Read

Ino: Review

Hinata: Please

Sand: Thank you


End file.
